The Avengers and unexpected meeting
by Tigersaga
Summary: Avengers and Percy Jackson meet on the beach after his mother dies... No Percabeth :(
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark's POV

No matter what anybody says about me, I don't _mean _too be late, I just am. And indeed this afternoon I was. Fury had asked to attend this last minute meeting, and I had been experimenting with...stuff. "Sorry I'm late." I panted, having run from my labs our new 'meeting place'. An empty, white room with all the Avengers sitting on a chairs around a pine wood table. I swung round and plopped myself on the chair nearest to me. "Thank you for coming Mr. Stark." "Before we start I would like to announce. All the Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods are real, as well as us Norse, but they are actually immortal." Thor boomed. The team took a little time to process this before Fury continued on his speech. "Now, we have a probable terrorist on our hands." Clint, Steve, Natasha and I all tensed up, while Bruce and Thor sat still.

"Who is this Mortal that dares threaten New Yorkians?" Thor demanded, seemingly bored. "Perseus Jackson." Fury stated, and the white board brought up a picture of a twelve year old boy smirking at the camera with his bright sea green eyes and black hair. "You think that a...boy is a terrorist!" I laughed uncontrollably. Fury glared at me, that shut me up. "He is now nineteen, and there is no clear images of him since he was twelve, he has blown up the St. Louise Arch, his school bus and kicked out of more schools you can count on your fingers. He has threatened a man with a gun, when he was twelve. He has blown up a school band room, and threatened three old women on a bus. He and his mother disappeared for ages, and also he alone disappeared when he was fifteen. (**A/N: fifteen?**) His abusive step father Gabriel vanished off the face of the planet. But- Perseus has no criminal record." I blinked surprised, if he weren't a bad guy, we'd be great friends. "Wait, how does he not have a criminal record?" Clint asked bemused.

Fury shrugged and motioned towards the board. There was Jackson's file.

Name: Perseus Achilles Jackson

Gender: Male

DOB: August 18, 1993

Age: 19

Mother: Dead

Father: Unknown

MIA step-father: Gabriel Ugliano

Step-father: Paul Blofis

Looks: Sea green eyes, black hair...

It went on but I looked away. Thor had been oddly silent and everyone noticed, "You have nothing to say Thor?" Natasha asked curiously. "Yes I do have something to say Widow of Black, I do not think that Lord Perseus Son of Jack is the one you're looking for, he's a true Hero, one that only the greatest should meet." Thor stood up angrily and stomped out of the room. I stood up and followed him, and so did Clint.

"THOR!" I yelled to him, and he turned around to the sound of my voice. He waited patiently as we caught up to him, "It sounded like you know him?" I asked him. Clint nodded his head. "No, Man of Iron, Eye of Hawk, but I would love too, he is the stuff of the legends. There are epic Poems and stories of him sung in Asgard." Thor sighed, enjoying explaining it to them. "Well-" "STARK! THOR! BARTON! GET IN HERE!" Fury yelled, the other Avengers raced out the room, "Meet at Montauk for a pizza party!" I shouted racing to the lift.

Percy's POV

I sat watching the sunset on the beach, lighting up the Ocean in a beautiful golden hue. I felt the heavy wait in my heart, it felt like I was holding up the sky again, except all the pain went to my heart. My mother had died a week ago, and I went to her funeral three days ago, said my words and then went back to camp to mourn with the sea. I had walked into my cabin, to see my girlfriend and my cousin Jason making out on my bed. "Thanks Annabeth, thank you Jason." I told them snarkily. They looked up shocked as I pushed them off my bed, and began to pack, tears running down my face. I had packed all my stuff, went to say goodbye too Grover and Nico, then left to go to Montauk.

As I recalled this I felt myself begin to cry. According to the rumours at camp, _I _had been the one that cheated on Annabeth, not the other way round. Tears upon tears drippled down my face and a bright shimmering guitar appeared before me. I looked up at the stars, "Thanks Apollo." I murmured sadly, but also hopefully. I picked up the guitar and began to play one of my favourite song,

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place,<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you?<br>Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you're screaming?<p>

No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me." I felt and heard six people near me.<p>

"To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over?<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding." They got closer, and I could tell they were listening to me.<p>

"No, you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>You never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)<p>

To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No, you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<p>

Welcome to my life." I sang fairly pleasantly I guess.

A new song popped into my head and I began to sing it,

"I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to roam<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

One minute I held the key  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered that my castles stand  
>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand..." I glanced at the near figures. I instantly recognised them from the TV, the Avengers.<p>

I changed the song and beat completely, singing

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
>Some nights I call it a draw<br>Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
>Some nights I wish they'd just fall off<p>

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh<br>Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
>Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)<br>Most nights I don't know anymore...  
>Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,<br>Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
>Why don't we break the rules already?<br>I was never one to believe the hype  
>Save that for the black and white<br>I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
>But here they come again to jack my style." I sang loudly as the Avengers got within three feet away. I raised my hand in salute quickly and then continued,<p>

"That's alright (that's alright)  
>I found a martyr in my bed tonight<br>She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
>Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...<p>

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end  
>'Cause I could use some friends for a change.<br>And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again  
>Some nights I always win, I always win..."<p>

Thor joined in with the 'always win'.

"But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
>Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh<br>Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)  
>Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)<br>Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)

So this is it. I sold my soul for this?  
>Washed my hands of that for this?<br>I miss my mom and dad for this?" Hawkeye and Captain America joined in with me in that verse.

"No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
>When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on.<br>Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
>Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands<br>This one is not for the folks at home;  
>Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go<br>Who the fudge wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?" Ironman and...Bruce Banner joined me this time.

"My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
>When I look into my nephew's eyes...<br>Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
>Some terrible nights... ah...<p>

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
>Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh<p>

The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
>I called you up but we'd both agree<p>

It's for the best you didn't listen  
>It's for the best we get our distance... Oh...<br>It's for the best you didn't listen  
>It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..." This time the Black Widow joined me in harmony.<p>

I put the guitar on the ground and stood up, "So, what do I owe for the pleasure of the Avengers singing with me? Was it the St. Louise Arch event, because, that was a complete mistake?" I told them, stretching. Ironman (or Tony Stark, they were all out of uniform) looked at me surprised and the Black Widow "You're Perseus Jackson?" I smirked, so they had heard of my accident, "Yup please call me Percy, and you are Tony Stark, aka Ironman, what difference does it make to you?" I asked casually.

He looked at me shocked, when we heard a long angry roar. In front of us stood a very angry Hulk. "HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN DEVICE!" He grabbed his earpiece of his ear, threw it on the floor and stomped on it, shattering it to little pieces. He turned his angry gaze to me and the Avengers stood very still, there was not a superhero who could defeat the Hulk. I took a step forward and gave him the scariest wolf glare I had, and the angry monster winced slightly

Tony Stark's POV

I saw the boy stare down the Hulk, and Hulk winced, frightened, and I didn't judge him. If I was on the receiving end of that glare I would curl up in a ball and whimper, maybe even cry. "Now Bruce Banner, what have I done to you?" He asked, his gaze softening. "NOT BRUCE! I HULK!" Hulk thundered. Perseus- Percy shook his head, "You are Bruce Banner, just another part of him. Now, why are you angry at your earpiece?" The young man gestured to the broken, shattered piece of technology. "They think you a terrorist! I tell them not!" 'How do you know that though Bruce?" The Hulk seemed to relax considerably. "You not hurting anybody, you saved that baby turtle that hatched early. I saw it." Hulks manly voice soon faded into Bruce's normal voice, and we had our friend back.

"Umm...how did you do that?" Bruce asked as Jackson smiled. "I have dealt with angrier people." He replied smoothly, not giving anything away. "Hey! I at least deserve an answer how you did that! I need to calm Stark down when he gets all anxious." Natasha told him annoyed. "Why? Why does he get stressed?" "Because I found my sister that I thought died years ago, but it turned out she was murdered in her apartment in front of her husband who apparently is in such a state of schock he can't even talk and I have a nephew who is god knows where!" I told him angrily, getting defensive. He narrowed his eyes, rage and fury enveloping his whole body. "My MOTHER has just been killed, and when I went to my camp from her funeral I found my girlfriend snogging my cousin, and you want to know why? Because apparently I tried to kill my best friend Frank." He spat, and then began to shake uncontrollably, tears running down his face.

"HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE YOU OF SUCH A THING!" Thor thundered and tried to hug the sobbing mess. "DON'T TOUCH ME GOD!" Percy roared and Thor stood back in shock, "Sorry Thor, it's just...I sacrificed my everything for them, I would have been loyal to the day I died and...and..." Percy was racking with sobs and it began to rain heavily. Thor went to touch the young man and this time Jackson let Thor hug him. "Please do not weep mighty hero, there will be a happy ending this time, for you are stronger than Hercules." "Stronger than Hercules? You're a demigod aren't you? That's why your father was 'Unknown'." I proclaimed, happy to figure things out.

Percy stopped crying and Thor moved away from him. The rain was stopped almost instantaneously. "Tony Stark, are you a war hero?" "Yes." I replied surprised, as the broken eyes met mine. "Steve Rogers, have you been in a huge, major war before?" "Ahh, yes?" "Bruce Banner, have you ever felt so, angry, so upset that you literally would destroy anything you touched?" "Yes." "Natasha Romanova, have you ever been in a situation where, if you made a movement you would be dead in an instant?" "Yes, yes I have." "And Clint Barton...have you ever had a target that moved so much, that even you couldn't shoot?" "No." Clint replied, obviously puzzled. Percy shook his head, "Yes I am a demigod."

Thor shook his head quickly, "Just a demigod? You Percy Jackson have defeated every monster in existence, slain the unholy King of Titans and Mother of all Giants and Titans! You are they foundation of the Greeks still being alive! You are their leader, their friend, their inspiration! You are the inspiration of many cultures Perseus Jackson. Do not try to ignore me. Please." I gaped at the nineteen year old in shock. "You, I'd like on my side." Percy smiled at me sadly, about to say something when Natasha interrupted him, "How can you two not see!" She cried. "See what?" Percy and I chimed at the same time.

"Your mother died, and your lost lost sister died a week ago right?" "Yes." We replied in sync. "And your long lost sister had a son that nobody knows where he is..." She trailed off. Percy looked at me with wide eyes. "What was your sister's name?" "Sally? Why?" Percy started hyperventilating and pacing back and forth. "Not cool Black Widow, not cool. I don't want _him_ as an Uncle! Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut? Because then we all would have been fine and left without a single glance back." He pointed at me the whole time as he spoke. And then it hit me. "Oh my god. Gods?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV.

I scowled at the Avengers and walked over to the water's edge. "I have a demigod for a nephew?!" Stark exclaimed in the distance. "Yes, he is the Hero of the age! He is as powerful as I and more heroic than any other Super hero, he-" "Thor. Why do you think I am sitting here, out in the dark, on the beach by myself?" I turned my head to look at him, cutting off his speech. "Err, umm...because you want some alone time?" "No Thor. Because I was accused of attempting to murder one of my _best friends_. Frank protested and said it wasn't me, but he believed that I had cheated on Annabeth, and that we had broken up when I found them making out on _my_ bed. I was cast away from Camp, and banished from Olympus. The only ones that believed me were, Hestia, my father, Athena, Apollo and Hermes...and Artemis. But Hestia's vote didn't count, neither did Hades, yes Thor, Hades did say he believed me." My voice was cracking at that point.

The gods whom I had fought for, I had almost died for, cast me away for something I didn't do. I wasn't keen on revenge, but next time they needed me, they wouldn't receive any help from me. I saw The Black Widow's hard face crumble slowly. "Are you going to avenge your loss?" Thor demanded stoutly. I turned my gaze back to the rippling Ocean, something...or someone...was coming. "No. They are obviously simple minded idiots." I spat with venom. I stood up and faced the pitiful faces. "Do not feel sympathy for me, please. It makes me feel sympathetic about myself, and I don't want to turn into an arrogant, selfish person, like Tony Stark here." I joked lamely and I saw smiles flicker onto everybody's faces, except for Stark's, "Excuse me!" I smirked at him and walked forward three steps away from his face. His face was that of confusion, "So you want to challenge me ha kid? Well let's go." Tony told me smugly.

Tony's POV

Percy turned around and walked a fair distance away as I activated my suit. I was smug for a reason, no teen age boy could take on Ironman. I changed the mode of my suit, so when it touched his skin it would only burn, not blast him to bits. As I looked up I noticed a long, sharp sword in his hand. He had nothing else but the sword. I chuckled at him asking him though the mask, "That's all you have? Kid, you are going to lose." I jested at him. He remained stoic and I began the fight

I blasted the kid with my lasers, and he quickly dodged them. I furrowed my brow in confusion as he jested me on, "Is that all Ironman has? An untrained thirteen year old daughter of Aphrodite could do better than you!" I felt rage consume me and I attacked him as hard as I could. He stood there the whole time and I stared in shock that he was just standing their, looking bored. "My Cyclops brother is smarter than you. He knows not to challenge me." My possible nephew told me, his face unemotional. All of a sudden he lunged at my head, I raised my hand to deterr him he swiftly under cut my ribs.

Shock ran across my face, not that he could see I of course, as he managed to quickly pin me too the ground. I gasped with surprise as the slick, bronze sword was under a my helmet, on my neck. "I am a demigod. I can challenge who ever I want to, if I am brave enough." My nephew told me arrogantly, yet his face mirrored that of sorrow. He removed the cool sword from my neck as I removed my suit. "Does anyone else like some training time?" He asked the group. Natasha stepped forward, probably to show off her 'amazing' reflexes.

Percy grinned like a cat with cream as the Black Widow stood forward, guns in hand. He stared into her eyes, and her level of awareness seemed decrease. She shot at Percy, but Percy missed every single bullet. "Missed!" He laughed at her, and as quick as lightning pounced on her, pushing her to the ground. She huffed in annoyance as he let her get up. "Lord Perseus, it would be an honour of-" "Yes Thor, we can battle." Percy sighed warily.

"Thank you Lord Perseus!" Thor squealed like a fangirl and summoned his hammer. "We are allowed to use any weapon and power at our disposal." Percy announced, eyes trained on Thor's eyes.

Percy's POV

I felt power bloom in my chest as the almighty god-hero raced towards me. As he drew lightning, sending it straight at me, and I lifted my hand, water shielding me and plashing back a Thor. He whimpered as the lightning struck him, and the water spread across his body. The seemed to actually get angry as he threw the hammer at me. I caught the heavy object and threw it into the Ocean. The Avengers all looked at me shocked, and Thor groaned at me, "That is going to take forever to find." "I know exactly where it is Thor." I smirked and called to the Ocean to give the hammer back to me. I thrust it back at him. He smiled at me...not realising I was going to attack him again.

I drew my sword back and slammed into him, throwing him across the beach. Thor stumbled up, and picked my up with the power of the wind. He smirked at me and pushed my into the sea. He thought it was going to harm me. I waited...one minute...two...minutes...three...four...I burst out of the water, scaring the daylights out of the Avengers. I stood on top of a large wave. "Don't. Underestimate. Me. It's a mistake everybody makes." I hissed a him, lunging from the wave. Thor looked surprised as we wrestled on the ground. I knocked him to the ground, my knee at his throat. "Uncle..." Thor moaned.

"Any one else?" I snarled, stomping away, back into the Ocean, leaving the astonished Avengers standing on the sandy beach.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! Sorry I took so long, but I am writing my other stories, Harry Potter and the Olympians and Story of my life. It would be awesome if you check them out! **

**Thanks, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to:**  
>Cooljoanna14<br>Black Ace 0  
>FireDragonAeryn<br>Donar

**For notifying me of the corroded data :)**

**I copied it from my Wattpad story so I didn't have to rewrite it all, obviously that didn't work, but I managed to figure out how to get onto .**

**My profile is here:  
>www . wattpad user Minerpatra (take out the spaces)**

"Anyone else?" I snarled, stomping away, back into the Ocean, leaving the astonished Avengers standing on the sandy beach.

PERCY'S POV

"I don't know what to do Jörmungandr, I have no one."

The Midgardin Serpent gave him a sceptical look, "And what of me?"

Percy smiled weakly, "No one human."

Jörmungandr blinked a large iridescent eye, "Why do you need a human companion? Am I not enough?"

Percy sighed, his head bowed forward in frustration and exhaustion as he sat on the outer part of a cave under the water, "Human's are social creatures Jörmungandr, I physiologically need human contact."

Jörmungandr snorted, "Careful, you'll start sounding smart soon."

Percy poked his tongue out at the creature, "Oh shush. I found my uncle today."

Jörmungandr turned his head to face Percy, "Why do you not live with him?"

Percy bit his lip, clenching his jaw and looking away, "He's...a hero. Genius, heroic, handsome, rich! I very much doubt he would want a idiotic, poor, loser of a nephew dragging him down."

Jörmungandr reared up in anger, his eyes flashing dangerously, "H- How dare you speak about yourself in that way! Anyone who doesn't want you is a fool."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I get horrible grades, I am illiterate, I always get my friends and family killed-"

Jörmungandr hissed loudly, lowering his abnormally large head to Percy's eyes, "You are compassionate, kind, sarcastic, smart and amazing individual. Go back to that Uncle of yours and swallow your pride."

Percy gulped, suddenly realizing that Jörmungandr could swallow him whole without any problem, and shifted away from the intense gaze. "Fine.' he said shortly, kicking off the rock.

TONY'S POV

The first thing Tony Stark did when he arrived at Stark Towers was get some coffee. He needed coffee... and a little alcohol never did anyone bad, right?

He waved off JARVIS' concern and drooped onto the couch, taking a huge gulp of the wine. "Tony." He heard Steve's warning voice.

Tony glanced up and groaned, "What?" He grouched.

Steve frowned deeply, "You should try looking for your nephew."

Tony snorted, "He doesn't want to be found, and we'd have to give him to SHIELD even if we did somehow find him."

Steve's expression grew thoughtful, "Well, we get Perseus, tell SHIELD what he is, and tell them he is off limits."

"I feel like an object right , and I really don't like my full name."

Both Tony and Steve froze when they heard the familiar voice, and they swiveled their heads to see Percy easily pull himself in through the window.

Tony gaped as Steve stood up, clomped him on the shoulder, and left the room.

Percy offered Tony a weak excuse, "I don't like all the fish pestering me, I can't get any sleep."

Tony's eyebrow raised and he smirked, "Go up three floors, and you can use the bedroom third down on the left."

Percy nodded, "Third down and on the left." He repeated, and started heading to the elevator.

Tony settled back into the couch, and turned on the TV, but not before calling out, "Use the elevator, not the window Fishie!


End file.
